Becoming Serious (ToD)
by ChicCritique
Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare leads to something very unexpected between two seemingly opposite people, and when Levi becomes antisocial after getting too close to a certain someone, strange things happen. Rated T for occasional swearing and sexual harassment.
1. Chapter 1, Part One

**Disclaimer: i don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the characters in it, but it would be cool if I did. Enjoy! ^^**

**Warning: Light Levi/Eren, occasional swearing, random things and maybe a bit of OOC :(**

* * *

"Let's introduce ourselves," says Eren, "From the right."

"Hanji Zoë."

"Levi Ackermann." *

"Eren Jaëger."

"Mikasa Ackermann."

"Armin Arlert."

"Sasha Braus."

"So...who's going first?" asks Armin.

"Oh, yeah, and by the way, we're playing "Truth or Dare,"" says Hanji.

"They already know. Can we just get on with this already?" says Levi in his monotone voice.

"OOOOOOOhhhhhkay then. As I was saying, who's -"

"You can," says Eren.

"Okay. Um...Mikasa," Mikasa turns her head towards Armin, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," says Mikasa.

"Let's see..." Armin looks down the list to MIKASA. He looks nervous. "Truth question number one for you is...um...is it true that you...is is true that you like Eren but don't show it, and you secretly want to get married?"  
Mikasa's face turns bright red, and Eren looks a bit sheepish.  
"Um...could you ask another question?" Armin flips the sheet over. The back is labeled "Rules."

"No," says Armin, "I'm sorry."

"Well...yes." Mikasa looks over at the Eren, but he's already gone. The room is silent for a moment.

"So...Hanji, truth or dare?" asks Mikasa.

"Dare!" squeals Hanji, a mad twinkle in her eye. Eren walks back in.

"Scoot," demands Eren. Levi scoots over and leaves a spot for Eren, who plops down immediately.

"Okay," says Mikasa as she looks at the column labeled 'Dares.' "Kiss the person who says a word that starts with an 'a'. I'm not in it right now because I'm telling you." Hanji nods.

"Eren," says Hanji, Eren turning to look at her, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," says Eren.

"Give me the paper," says Hanji. Mikasa passes it to her.

"This one!" Hanji points to it, laughing.

"Trade pants with the person to your left," reads Eren. Eren and Levi look at each other.

"No," they bark simultaneously.

"That's the rules," laughs Hanji, holding her stomach.

Eren groans, a vein popping out on his temple. Levi sighs, but gets up and starts unbuckling his belt. Eren goes in a separate room and takes off his pants, self-conscious of his lower body. Everyone else is looking at Levi, whose face quickly turns a light shade of pink and he makes a shooing gesture with his hand. They turn around.

"Heichou!" yells Eren, "Pass the pants!"

"Hold on," says Levi. He unbuckles the last buckle and takes off the strap. Levi walks over to the other and gets Eren's pants. Levi pass his to Eren. Sasha nudges Mikasa.

"Look at his butt," whispers Sasha, "I know he's too old, but he's so HOT!"

Mikasa swats Sasha on the arm, "Don't speak about people in that way."

"Mikasa!"

"What?"

"You just said it!"

"Said what, Sasha?"

"Word that starts with...!"

"Dang it!"

"Oh, don't worry, Mikasa. It didn't say where. Give me your hand."

Mikasa puts outs her hand,palm up. Hanji scoots over and kisses Mikasa's palm. "There. All done, and it's harmless."

"What's taking them so long?" ponders Armin.

"I don't know," shrugs Sasha, "They could literally be doing anything."

_Anything? _thinks Mikasa. _What if Eren is dead? What if, somehow, a Titan got into the room and ate them? I've got to check on them. _

"Mikasa, where are you going?" asks Armin.

"I'm going to go check on Eren," says Mikasa, standing up and going over to the closed-door. Mikasa tries to turn the knob, but it won't budge.

"What the heck?" says Mikasa. She pushes the knob again, and this time the door opens a smidgen, but it's like something is up against it. _What are they doing in there?_

Finally, the door clicks open to show...

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! Hey! :3 This is my first story so I'm sorry if this isn't Fan fiction material for you, so if you don't like it please tell me so I can improve on something. Anyway, please rate and review if you'd like, and stay tuned! ^^ MiMi _


	2. Chapter 1, Part Two

**_Thank you for the favourite and follow! ^^ I gladly appreciate it and I'm happy so many people have seen my story. Now, let's see what's behind the door shall we? (When I wrote this, I was literally blushing and my brother asked, "Thinking of a guy?" and I say, "Yeah. Rivaille." and he goes, "Nerd.") But whatever. I can be what I want to be. And I can ship who I want to ship. _**

* * *

_"What the heck?" says Mikasa. She pushes the knob again, and this time the door opens a little, but it's like something is up against it. _What are they doing in there?

_Finally, the door clicks open to show..._

"Oh my god..." whispers Mikasa, her hands over her mouth.

"Let me love you, Levi," says Eren, the saliva from their kiss fresh on his lips.

"Ah..." says Levi, blushing. From where Mikasa stands, she can't see what's happening because of the blanket half-covering them, but she's pretty sure she knows what it is anyway.

Mikasa storms out, slamming the door in the process. Eren and Levi both turn to look at the door, but Mikasa's already gone.

"We should go back," says Levi, standing up and reaching for his shirt.

"No, not right now," pleads Eren, "At least one more kiss."

"Eren, we have to go," says Levi.

"Please?" says Eren, snaking his arms around the smaller one's waist.

"Fine, then."

"Oh, Mikasa...that's definitely going to bruise your heart," says Armin, soothing his crying friend, "But you know you can't protect Eren forever. He's still trying to figure out who he is. I mean, right now, he's probably confused.

"What do you mean?" sniffles Mikasa.

"Well," begins Armin, "First of all..."

"Where's Mikasa?" Eren asks Sasha.

"I think she's over there," says Sasha, pointing to the corridor.

"Armin, thank you so much," says Mikasa.

"For wha-" Armin begins, but he's abruptly cut off by Mikasa's lips.

"Armin! What the fuck are you doing with her?!"

Mikasa opens her eyes to look at Eren, the dark orbs consisting of confusion, anger and hurt. Eren furrows his eyebrows, confused, but his eyes widen as he realizes what she's seen. Eren steps closer, his face red, "Mikasa, I'm-"

But Mikasa grabs Armin and they run away, far from that door. She hastily wipes her face and hugs her knees to her chest, staring straight with now dry eyes. Armin sits down next to ther, mirroring Mikasa's sitting position. They sit in silence for a moment, staring into space until Mikasa breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Kissing you."

"Yeah, and what was that for?"

"I don't know. I guess I was...well..."

"Yeah, that would be awkward to walk in on, I guess."

"Mm-hmm. But I'm taking what you said into consideration. Perhaps, though, I could protect Eren, but I'll let him do as he wishes _most _of the time." Mikasa stands up. "Thank you, Armin."

Armin blinks, "That's not what I-"

"Tell the others I'd like to continue this tomorrow. Please tell Eren I'm sorry, and I understand."

"Okay," says Armin. "See you in the morning, I guess."

Mikasa walks away, her red scarf flying out behind her from the cold air. Armin waits until she turns the corner before he turns around back in the lounging room.

"Where's Mikasa?" asks Eren, looking concerned.

"She went to her room," answers Armin.

"Is she okay?" asks Eren.

"Yeah. She said she understands and she's sorry."

Eren nods, "And will she play tomorrow, if we can?"

"Yes."

Eren nods again, suddenly feeling guilty. Then more guilt. _Oh, right! _thinks Eren, _I forgot Levi!_

Eren rushes into the room. He sees Levi on the bed, curled up in a little ball, fast asleep. Eren smiles. _He looks so cute and peaceful in his sleep. For one time other than cleaning, he looks happy. _Eren sighs, _It must be late. Commander Irvin must be wondering where Rivaille is. I'll wake him up. _

Bad idea.

_BAM!_

Eren's face earns a direct blow from Levi's first, "OWW! Goddamn, have you been doing martial arts or something?"

Levi, still asleep, starts to cry. Eren furrows his eyebrows. _Rivaille? Crying? No... _Suddenly, Levi sits up, his face and eyes red from crying. He looks at Eren, squinting to see him. He wipes his face, shocked at the salt water on his hand. Rivaille glares at Eren.

"Don't you ever tell a fucking soul, do you hear me?" Eren nods rather quickly. Levi sighs, "I...I'm sorry, I just...I think I'm tired, is all."

"I understand. But wasn't I pretty good?"

Levi punches Eren in the arm, "Shut up, brat. I only did that because you wouldn't fucking leave me alone. How many times did you try to grope me?"

Eren laughs, "Seven."

Levi shakes his head, "Fucker."

"Anyway, Hanji-san and the others are a bit worried."

"I'll be out in a minute. Trying to adjust the pants that won't fit my little ass."

Eren chuckles, walking out of the room to see just two faces looking back at him, "Levi says he'll be out in a minute."

"Due to Mikasa's absence, we'll have to postpone the game until tomorrow, or if we even _do _continue; so I told Hanji-san and Sasha-san they could leave, but Hanji-san insisted on waiting for Captain."

Eren nods, sitting next to Armin, "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

Armin waves his hand dismissively, "It's fine. I don't care, really."

"HEY!" shouts Levi, "There aren't any bathing towels in the closet!"

"You already took a shower?" asks Hanji.

"No, dumbass," says Levi, coming out of the room, "How can I take shower in a room with a bed and a closet? What, am I supposed to make a shower head appear on the ceiling?"

"I'm sorry, Levi, I-"

"Shut up, Hanji. Just go fetch me a bathing towel. I haven't bathed in two hours. Do you know how much filth is on my body?"

"I'm going, Corporal."

"Okay, then. And tell Irvin I'm going to be alone for a while." Levi sighs, sitting next to Eren, "Arlert, Jaëger, take me to the showers. I'm not getting in trouble for letting you two brats snoop around. So come, now."

They walk into the long, dark corridor, lit only by the occasional torch hung on the cobblestone walls, making the old castle appear quite frightening. Armin and Eren walk close behind Corporal Rivaille. Eren can't help but look at the man. The way his hips swish side to side. How he puts one foot in front of the other when he walks. How his hair slightly bounces up and down. His plump ass...

"Eren?" says Armin, "What are you looking at?"

"I...um...n-nothing," lies Eren, his face turning bright red.

"Really? You looked enchanted." Levi keeps walking ahead, already knowing that Eren was looking at him.

"Uh...hey! Heichou's leaving!" says Eren, relieved to change the subject.

Eren and Armin run ahead to catch up with Levi. He turns the corner and the two try to catch Heichou, but once they've turned that corner Levi has turned the other corner.

"Wait," says Eren, "This isn't the way to the shoulders. We just passed them."

"You're right..." says Armin, "What could he be planning to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's trying to play with us."

"But...Eren, Corporal doesn't 'play.'"

"Yes...you know what? Let's just go to our rooms so Irvin doesn't know we aren't asleep."

"He already knows."

Eren and Armin look at each other, eyes wide. Then, slowly, they turn around. Eren laughs nervously, "Hey! Um...Commander, we were just-"

"Save it, Jaëger. I'll let you off this time, but if it happens again, there _will _be consequences. Now, what were you saying about Rivaille?"

"Sir, we were just saying that it seems as if Rivaille is playing some kind of game with us, sir," explains Armin.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sir, he said he was going to take a shower, and then he said he was going to be alone for a while. But as we went into the corridor, he ran far away from us."

"Shit," mutters Irvin under his breath.

"What?" asks Armin.

"When he says he wants to be alone, it doesn't always mean that, literally."

"What can it mean, then?"

"It means...it means that Rivaille is trying to...commit suicide."

* * *

**_Talk about out of character! We all know that Levi would most likely never try to commit suicide. Also, I can't write romantic scenes very well, so bear with me, here. BTW, Irvin is the proper German pronunciation for 'Erwin', plus I don't like the name Erwin much. If you have any suggestions or questions or whatever, please PM me, and don't forget to rate and review. _**

**_ MiMi ^^ _**

**_P.S. Keep calm and love Rivaille. _**


End file.
